Kentucky Sunset
by BrightStar
Summary: Sam takes some time to reflect on how he met the woman he loves. What does he have planed for her? Read and find out.
1. Thinking of you

Kentucky Sunset  
Chapter 1: Thinking of you  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Marvel does.  
  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?", I ask her.   
We're sitting on the roof of my family's farm house in Kentucky watching the sunset. It's still hard to believe that all the kids are all grown up. Joelle turned her life around and is gettin married soon, Josh is tourin with Ali and Lila, while the rest of the kids are off in school learnin for their various occupations. A couple of the younger ones stayed with Momma to help around the house and the farm.  
  
They've all grown up and I haven't aged a day past 22. The age I was when I found out I was an External.   
  
I look to my right at the woman I love. She doesn't look her age, at 25 she still looks the same way she did when I fell in love with her 4 years ago. Her spirit and personality has kept her alive during the toughest times, and it's kept my heart from dying with some of my best friends. She masks her pain with a cheery and bubbly façade to hide her pain from the others.  
  
I still remember the day I fell in love with her. She'd come back to the mansion after finishing her degree early, it took her 4 years to finish a 6 year advanced degree in Biochemical Engineering with a minor in Asian Cultures. Hank had asked her to come and help him with a small project of his and she had readily agreed, eager to see her "family" again.  
  
As soon as she arrived we were called away on a mission, and left her at the mansion as back up. We arrived with various cuts and bruises, me with the worst with concussion from a boulder that I couldn't dodge. She walked me to the Med Lab and Hank's expert care and waited with me during the tests. She kept me company and amused constantly asking me, "Yo, Hayseed, you feelin better yet?" Hank finally released me an hour later with a strict prescription of bed rest and food. She responded with a, "Don't worry Twinkie Boy, I'll take care of it." We went back to my room and she promised food and a movie after I rested.   
  
She left me at my door with a quick peck on the cheek, a promise to return and a brilliant smile that could send any man, concussion or no, to his knees. I fell asleep with visions of beautiful, sparkling blue eyes swimming in my head.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be uploaded with the receiving of reviews, so please, for my sanity, and your entertainment….review. Thanks! 


	2. Can I do it?

Kentucky Sunset  
Chapter 2: Can I do it?  
  
Thanks to Verthril and Parodys for the beta and the support. You guys rock!  
A/N: I know I said I wasn't gonna update, but what the heck, here it is, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Marvel does.  
  
I woke up that evening to a smiling face and a bowl of chicken soup.   
"Wake up sleepyhead. I've got food and entertainment; a classic, Starship Troopers." She said with a grin. I look at her and laugh a little, if anybody knows how to cheer me up, it's her.   
  
While I inhaled the soup, she tells me all about the project she and Hank are working on and I tell her how my family's doing and what they are all up to. After our talk, we bunker down for and exciting night of bug slaughter.  
  
We spent a lot of time together while she was at the mansion. When she wasn't holed up in the lab with Hank, she was with me or Logan. Either workin out in the Danger Room, or "chillin" out in the Rec Room. She took me for a ride on her Harley, and I took her flying over the grounds of the estate. For a while, we were inseparable, or as my Momma would say, "attached at the hip."  
  
It wasn't until she came on a mission with us a few months later that I was forced to tell her how I felt about her. We were rescuing a hospital full of people from the FOH when she suddenly turned around and bolted back into the burning building. She yelled back at me, "Sam! There's one more, I'll be right back!" To hell with that I thought and went in after her just in time to get her and the child under my blast shield.  
  
We still got hit pretty hard when the building came down on top of us, but with my blast shield up we managed to come away relatively unhurt. After Cyclops and Phoenix cleared the debris off of us I took her aside and layed my feelings out for her to see. "Ah love ya," I said, "Ah can't imagine mah life without ya, ya bring hope and light wherever ya go. Ah hope this doesn't freak ya out, Ah just had ta let ya know." She stared at me open mouth for a couple of seconds before leaping into my arms and kissin the daylights outta me. That was the day "we" became "us."  
  
I look over at her with a shy smile on my face, she's just so beautiful, I'm sure I have a goofy grin plastered all over my face.   
  
*snap* *waves* "Sam? Are you alright??? Earth to Sam, come in Sam…"  
  
I nod my head and smile, "So what do ya think of our Kentucky sunset?" I ask her.  
  
"It's gorgeous Sam, thank you for bringing me."   
  
I look at her again with wonder in my eyes and think to myself, can I do it? Can I ask her the most important question in our lives? Of course I can.  
  
"Will ya marry me Jubilee?"  
  
She looks at me with a smug smile on her face, "Of course I will, ya dumb hayseed."   
  
The end?  
A/N: a sequel is in the works for those of you who want it, but ya have to let me know you want is, so review or e-mail me and let me know! *grins* 


End file.
